Platinum Playgrounds
by iCrunch
Summary: Platinum Playgrounds. Satin Skies. Golden Moments.And Silver Lies.In Konaha Hills.All Goes Down. Yaoi Seme/Uke;Gaara/Neji;Haku/Neji;Sasori/Deidara.I Own Nothing but the Story Line I Correct Me if I'm Wrong.Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.


**Platinum Playgrounds**

**Platinum Playgrounds. Satin Skies. Golden Moments. And Silver Lies. In Konaha Hills. All Goes Down. (Yaoi) (Seme/Uke);(Neji/Gaara);(Haku/Neji);(Sasori/Deidara). A Few Other Pairings. I Own Nothing but the Story Line I guess. Correct Me if I'm Wrong.**

**Chapter One**

I sit there, staring into the bathroom mirror as pale orbs stared back at me and brown locks pool at my shoulders, a smile tugging at my lips. _God, was life good. _I thought as the face of the next manager of Hyuuga Hause of Fashion goggled at me at the other side of the glass. I blinked as a knock came at the door. "Neji, hurry your ass up! It's eight-thirty, the party's at nine!" Shikamaru's voice hammered my eardrums; He' one lazy bum, but when it comes to being on time, he's a tight arse. "Hold on, I'm doing something!" "Being vain isn't something I find important! Now come on!" I could hear as he walked back down the hall and I turned the faucet on and splashed my face a couple of times. Sure, I took a long time in the bathroom, but, hey, what more can you expect from a Hyuuga? I flipped the lightswitch and padded down the hall and into the livingroom where Shikamaru sat lounging on the couch slipping through channels on the big screen. "Ready Cinderfella?" he asked lazily. "Yeah, Sleepingdudey," I replied smirking. We had our ways; Hating eachother like brothers. It was just us. He dropped the remote and hopped up with the energy of a dazed kangaroo, pulling his jeans up a bit. As we got to the door I'd realised I'd forgotten my cell phone. "Phone!"I said patting the pockets of my jeans and even the one of polo. "I swear, Neji, come on!" Shikamaru slapped his forehead. "Go ahead to the car, it's probably in my room!" I sprung upstairs and I could hear him mumbling something but waved it off. I busted into my room and, behold, the Blackberry sat there on my computer desk flashing the notice that I had three new messages:

From Ino (7:15pm):

Sup, babe. Coming to Deidara's party? He said there's a certain someone he wants you to meet. Sasori's cousin I think. Get your ass here, pronto! XOXO.

From Sasuke (8:03pm):

Where the HELL are you! You and Shika gotta pick me up. Itachi jacked the car.

From Sasuke (8:24pm):

STILL WAITING!

I sighed and jogged back downstairs and out the door. I saw Shika with his head resting on the steering wheel and opened the door of his Dodge Charger, the sound of Linkin Park's "Crawl" blaring from the stereo. "Seriously, how do you listen to that crap," I said leaning over and turning the volume down. "That crap," he turned it back up. "is my music. No touchy my stereo either."He backed the car into the street and sped off with a not so welcomed screech. I sighed, "And why didn't you tell me we had to pick up Sasuke?" "We have to pick up who? What d'you mean Sasuke! We're already late!" I hated when he asked me "Who?" when he already knew. "He texted me," I said leaning on the cool of the window. "I don't even know where he lives!" he laughed. "Ok, I do, but still!" "Why are you trying to be on time anyway?" "I don't know," he said. "Why do you try to be fashionbly late?" I thought it over a second and settled with a, "'Cause I'm damned sexy!" And for the fun of it, and because I knew it ticked Shikamaru off, I rolled my window down, stuck my head out, and shouted: "Hell Yeah Hyuuga!" I flopped back into the passenger seat and laughed 'til I cried at the look on Shikamaru's face as he gripped the steering wheel. "God, Neji! Last time you did that, we got stopped and had to take a fucking DUI!" We halted at a red light. "Stop being stuck up! Have some fun!" I poked his side. He just sighed and shook his head. My phone vibrated and I jumped, pulling it out.

From Sasuke (8:53pm):

Nevermind, Kabuto gave me a ride.

I put the phone away, "We don't have to get Sasuke anymore." "Thank Hokage!" Shikamaru said and took a sharp turn as the light turned green. I thought I'd throw up at the mesh of lights from the streetlamps. "What the hell?" I said trying to sit upright. "Shortcut," he replied taking another sharp turn onto to narrow one-way street. I heard a cat yowl and it sound like he hit a trashcan, but what seemed a second later, we pulled into a yard of a decent-sized house where cars were parked in the grass and on the sidewalks. "Say I'm stuck up," Shikamaru smiled lazily and hopped out of the car, slamming the door and looking back in at me with a smug grin. I watched as he slinked up the walk adn waved at a few people I knew and didn't know. I pulled the mirror from the car's roof down and checked my hair. Shika and his darned driving.

I opened the car door and got out slowly, the air of summer caressing my cheeks. "Neji!" I heard a voice squeal and was soon glomped by a blond streak. "Y'all took sooo long!" A blue eyed Ino looked at me, still hugging my arm as though we'd not seen eachother in years. "I know," I said prying her clutch away from my limb. "Party started?" She smacked her lips, "Kind'a. Deidara's out getting more drinks with Haku and shit, Kabuto's picking up Sasuke, and some others are on their way. Oh! Sa-sor-i," she wiggled her hips a bit at the name. "wants you to meet some-bo-dy." She wiggled her eyebrows next. "Who?" I asked slowly walking towards the front door. She followed close to my side and dropped her voice to a whisper, "A cute red head. He's sorta short and has this huge ass tattoo of "love" on his forehead." She put the hands in the air and did the motion for I guess "huge". "Sound ok." Yes, I, Hyuuga,Neji, am a bi-sexual. Sort of. I dig chicks more than dudes. A hot guy comes once in every Blue Moon. Ino bumped me a bit as we stood on the front step of the house. "Go get'em!" She tuck her tongue out. "Wait, you're not coming?" I asked. I suddenly felt nervous. "No, I'm not your mom! Besides, I see Kabuto's car." I watched as he blonded ponytail bobbed up and down as she ran across the lawn. I drew in a huge breath and turned the knob, totally messing up my "calm" entrance as I tripped over the rug's edge trapped in the door. "Nejiiiii!" I heard the familiar tone of Sasori's voice and looked to see the maroon haired guy striding over, the same sleepy eyes staring at me. "Oh yeah, the rugs messed up. Kiba's dog was here earlier." "Right," I said shutting the door. "So how've you been?" "Good," I said. I plopped onto the couch and Sasori settled next to me. "So," he said, words lingering in the air. "Look, I don't know what that dude's problem is but-" I turned and, I guess, saw the guy Ino had described to me outside. It had to be him, because his hair barely covered that tattoo. "H-Hey," I stammered and didn't know why. He's spring-green eyes looked at me and he nodded. I could here Sasori's grin. "This is my cousin, Gaara. Gaara, this is Neji," he said. 'Gaara' walked over slowly, his black cargos dragging against the carpet, and sat in the arm chair a few inches from the couch. "So," Sasori leaned forward and placed his chin on the palm of his hand. It was quiet. You know that type of quiet after you parents tell you you're adopted? That kind. Just as I was about to try and spark convo, a certain loud mouth blonde and adrogynous boy barged in with brown paper bags in the arms. "D-Deidara, go! I'm gonna drop this freaking bag!" "Haku, shutup! I'm trying to be hospitable! Hey Sasori, Neji and Gaara!" The party host dropped his towe and rushed over to the couch planting a kiss on Sasori's cheek, slapping me on the head and shaking Gaara's hand. "Why couldn't you just shake my hand?" I asked rubbing my head. "'Cause I know and hate you," Deidara laughed. I mocked him and stood as he asked why we wouldn't help with the "goods". I stifled as I took a bag from Haku who winked as I brushed his arm. I looked away furrowing my brows. "Thank you," he said. I nodded. Weird guy.

I watched as he drummed his fingers on the counter as Gaara,Deidara,Sasori and I shuffled around the kitchen filling bowls and stuffing coolers with ice. "Watch where you're flinging that mess, Dei!" Sasori snapped shaking a clump of ice from his shirt. The blonded giggled, "Sorry, hon." "You could help, Haku," I heard Gaara grumbled as he stacked some cups on the table. Haku now leaned against the counter picking his nails, "No, you all got it I think." "Still, we could get it faster if you helped," Gaara stopped mid-stack and bored his eyes into the dark of Haku's. "Gaara, leave it alone," I heard Sasori say. Deidara just whistled and stated the time and jetted into the living as I heard a loud Ino enter with Kabuto and Sasuke. "Guest!" Sasori said. He whispered to Gaara to let Haku's attitude slide as he went into the livingroom after Deidara. "Haku, well, can you please help?" I said. He smiled a bit, "Sure." He turned to a fuming Gaara. "All you had to do was ask nicely." Gaara snorted,"Right."

**iBokeh:I swear it'll get better! I update alot 'cause I have no social-life thought my bestfriend tries to force me to. ^-^**


End file.
